Salvação
by As de Espada
Summary: Todas as drogas do mundo não podem salvar Hilda dela mesma. O amor poderia? Hilda x Siegfried


**Salvação**

**Resumo:** Todas as drogas do mundo não podem salvá-la dela mesma. O amor poderia? (Hilda x Siegfried)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. 

**Conteúdo:** Oneshot, AU, POV, Angst.

**Casal:** Hilda de Polaris x Siegfried de Dubhe

* * *

_In the day, in the night  
Say it right, say it all  
You either got it or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No, you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Do you get what it takes to set me free?  
Oh, you could mean everything to me_

**(Say It Right – Nelly Furtado)**

Ao som das batidas daquela música eletrônica ela brilhava. Cabelos azuis quase brancos, tão originais que já estavam sendo copiados por todas as adolescentes no mundo inteiro, olhos azuis profundos, porte altivo, sorriso sádico e pele branca. Na passarela, luzes não podiam ofuscar o brilho próprio daquela estrela caída. Polaris (1). Havia um firmamento de estrelas naquela passarela, naquela noite. Mais nenhuma se comparava a ela.

Siegfried de Dubhe era um homem bonito. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelos longos e castanhos, corpo forte e bem definido por anos de treinamento em lutas. Era filho de um militar norueguês aposentando que criou todos os filhos como se estivessem em pleno campo de batalha. Ensinou-os sobre valores, guerras, armas de fogo e honra. Sempre dizia que haviam donzelas a serem defendidas. Siegfried havia encontrado a sua e agora a protegia. Não poderia ser mais feliz em qualquer outro emprego, por mais que lhe pagassem o triplo do que ganhava. Ser guarda costas _dela_era algo impagável.

Isso tudo ele pensava enquanto fitava Hilda de Polaris, a über-model (2) do momento, a queridinha não só da América ou da Europa mais do mundo inteiro. Em voga em todas as revistas, colunas de fofocas, programas de entrevista, anúncios de outdoor e até mesmo, em oficinas mecânicas, graças a um anúncio de lingeries.

O sangue nórdico de Siegfried ferveu ao lembrar daquelas fotos de lingerie. Tinha a acompanhado até o estúdio onde seriam feitas as fotos, como sempre fazia. Estava tudo correndo tranqüilamente até que Hilda apareceu vestindo conjuntos rendados mínimos. E então ele viu. Viu os olhares cobiçosos e nojentos que lançavam para a sua senhora, para a sua princesa. Quando eles insistiram em passar mais óleo bronzeador, ele interveio. Eles não estavam querendo simplesmente qualidade fotográfica. Eles queriam se aproveitar daquele anjo caído na terra. E isso Siegfried não podia permitir. Nunca.

**# Flashback #**

Os olhos azuis se transformaram em vermelhos. Da paz ao ódio. Ao ver aquela mão nojenta se esfregando no corpo de sua senhora, Siegfried não viu, não ouviu e não falou. Apenas sentiu e agiu.

- Tire suas mãos imundas dela.

Na verdade ele não esperou que o fotógrafo careca, gordo e peludo tirasse as mãos. Ele mesmo as tirou. Esmagando os dedos com tanta força que poderiam ser facilmente quebrados. O olhar, puro ódio. Os batimentos cardíacos, descompassados. A respiração, entrecortada.

O fotógrafo não reagia. Tudo tinha acontecido como se fosse um flash de sua câmera.

- Siegfried, solte-o.

Era a voz de Hilda. De sua senhora, seu anjo, sua princesa, sua estrela. Soltou o braço.

O fotógrafo resmungava e ameaçava. Soltava palavras de baixo calão. E na frente de uma dama. Como ele era mal-educado.

Hilda conversava com ele educadamente. Sem perder nunca a compostura e nem seu frio olhar. De repente, puxava notas da bolsa, marcava um número num papel. Tudo resolvido.

Horas depois, milhões de fotos haviam sido tiradas. Já era hora de ir embora e deixar para trás aquele lugar.

Durante todo o tempo que permaneceu lá depois do acidente ocorrido, Siegfried apenas observou. Não gostou de mais inúmeras atitudes do fotógrafo e quase pensou em tomar alguma providência novamente. Mais Hilda o calava apenas com um olhar.

Indo embora na Limusine de Hilda, trocaram a primeira palavra depois do acontecido. Estavam sentados lado a lado no banco traseiro, os dois fitavam o nada, em expressão idêntica. Assim continuaram durante toda a "conversa".

- Siegfried?

- Senhora?

- Eu entendo que queira me proteger. É o seu trabalho e eu o pago pra isso. Mais não se intrometa mais nos meus assuntos. Acabou me causando prejuízo.

Siegfried hesitou em responder, mas o fez.

- Eu ... sim senhora. Nunca mais irei me intrometer.

- Serei grata se assim o fizeres.

Durante todo o trajeto de volta não trocaram mais uma palavra. Mais isso não era nenhuma grande novidade. Hilda nunca falava. Siegfried nunca falava.

**# Fim do Flashback #**

Desde então Siegfried passou a ser mais contido em sua proteção. Não agia sem pensar mais pensava sem agir e pensava muito. Sua cabeça rodava a mil enquanto Hilda voltava da passarela para o camarim.

Ela não olhava pra ele. Hilda de Polaris não olhava pra ninguém. Sua pose fria já era uma lenda. Revistam a chamavam de A Rainha do Gelo. Bela e cruel para todos. Mais Siegfried sabia que ela não era assim. Embora não conversassem mais do que o necessário, ele a observava.

Não eram os jornalistas que escutavam o choro alto vindo do quarto dela, ecoando pelos corredores estofados de vermelho da Mansão Valhalla (3). Não eram eles que notavam seus olhos frios embargados de lágrimas sempre. Não eram eles que sabiam que por trás de todas as festas, bebidas, glamour, roupas de luxo e homens bonitos que a circundavam, havia apenas uma garotinha precisando de proteção.

Eles não sabiam da história. Mais Siegfried de Dubhe sabia. E de cor.

Hilda De Polaris era orfã desde os seis anos de idade. Seus pais eram nobres nórdicos que haviam constituído fortuna por meios ocultos e duvidosos. Odin e Bruhnilde juntaram riquezas, pisaram por cima de quem fosse e construíram um castelo no extremo norte da Noruega, a qual chamaram de Valhalla. Morreram juntos, pulando de uma das torres do castelo que haviam construído. Deixaram pra Hilda e a irmã uma montanha de riquezas e inimigos. A irmã mais nova em questão era Freya De Polaris, uma menina doce e meiga que havia ficado pela Noruega, com o marido Hagen.

Hilda cresceu em meio a reuniões de negócios, discussões de sócios nervosos e desconfiança. Apesar de ser apenas uma criança, era a herdeira de tudo que os Polaris tinham construído. Por isso os sócios insistiam em que ela participasse de tudo, privando-a assim de brincadeiras e jogos com crianças da sua idade. Freya, sua irmã que na época tinha apenas 4 anos, foi criada pelas babás. Com cuidado mais não com carinho. Felizmente isso não roubou a alegria de viver de sua irmã e Hilda zelou muito para que isso acontecesse, embora o houvesse feito em silêncio.

Não queria que Freya fosse igual a ela. Uma criança em roupas de adulto, em reuniões adultas, em festas adultas, ouvindo piadas adultas. Enfrentando um mundo que não conhecia e não deveria conhecer. Um mundo regado à falsidade, perversão, ódio, traição e muito álcool.

Então logo ela deixou de ser criança. Com oito anos não tocava em bonecas ou via desenhos animados. Estudava e administrava, contava e contabilizava, vivia, chorava e odiava.

Chorava sempre. Não era auto-piedade. Era ódio. Ódio profundo de seus pais, de seus métodos inescrupulosos, de seus atos impensados. Ódio por terem a abandonado à mercê de todos aqueles sócios nojentos e babás mandonas.

Todo aquele ódio transformou seu coração em pedra. E ela parou de se importar.

No começo foi difícil controlar seus impulsos. Foi difícil se concentrar em seus cálculos administrativos enquanto ouvia risadas, o som da felicidade. Entretanto o tempo passou e os desejos infantis também.

Não tinha mais vontade de brincar com as crianças, não tinha inveja das risadas altas que ouvia enquanto estava na biblioteca tendo aulas administrativas, não queria mais correr pelos campos verdejantes na primavera ou fazer bonecos de neve. Tudo isso lhe era indiferente.

Ela tinha aprendido a jogar o jogo daqueles que a cercavam. Autodidaticamente ela aprendeu sobre falsidade, traição, conspirações e sedução. E utilizou esses conceitos contra eles. Traiu, enganou, conspirou e seduziu com 9 anos de idade e isso só estava começando.

Apesar de odiar tanto o modo que seus pais se comportaram em vida, ela acabava por se tornar uma cópia deles. Fria, cruel e destemida.

Entrou no mundo da moda por acaso. Quando tinha 16 anos, um estilista famoso pediu permissão para fotografar sua nova linha de casacos de pele no território de Valhalla. Ela consentiu.

Na época Freya surtou. "Você não podem deixar que fotografem uma coisa tão terrível e obscena na nossa casa!". Ela apenas respondeu "Essa coisa tão terrível e obscena pagará a ração de todos os animais que você cria no castelo esse mês. Agora eu estou ocupada Freya, vá fazer com outra coisa e me deixe em paz".

O estilista fotografou e pertubou-a por dias. Mais fez uma proposta que a interessou. Disse a ela que era muito bonita, tinha talento e frieza suficiente para o mundo da moda. Prometeu mundos e fundos. Hilda não era de se iludir facilmente mais aquela idéia de fugir daquele país congelado a atraiu imensamente. E ela foi.

E se deu bem. Seu estilo, seus cabelos que eram descoloridos desde os dez anos – fez isso num ataque de rebeldia, depois de perder sua virgindade por dinheiro e vantagens comerciais com um empresário nojento e bonachão e ela só o fez por quê queria parecer mais velha para não doer tanto em seu coração – foram classificados como o ápice do estilo naquela estação.

Logo eram revistas, desfiles, entrevistas, anúncios, propagandas, propostas. Dessa super exposição ela não gostava muito e muito menos daqueles fãs ensandecidos. Não havia absolutamente nada a ser admirado nela e ela tinha convicção daquilo. Havia apenas um sorriso malicioso e cruel e uma alma triste e escura.

Os fãs foram ficando perigosos e ela se viu obrigada a contratar um segurança. Mais não um desses molengas norte-americanos ou europeus. Viajou então, por alguns dias, para Noruega, para aquele palácio ridículo que ela odiava tanto. Pediu a irmã que organizasse uma seleção de jovens para Guarda Costas. E pediu que fossem jovens que morassem na região próxima a Valhalla. Lobos da noite e do frio, para quais simples seres humanos não seriam um grande problema.

Chegando lá haviam sete canditados a vaga. Obviamente ela iria fazer a seleção. Se deixasse Freya fazer isso, ia acabar com todos eles de segurança. Ela era uma coração mole, que não sabia dispensar ninguém. Melhor deixar com Hilda.

O primeiro era um garoto demasiado grande chamado, egocentricamente, de Thor. Era da família Pheckda, formada quase inteiramente por lenhadores. Tinha um ótimo tamanho para ser guarda costas mais faltava inteligência, concluiu.

Mandou chamar o próximo. O outro garoto parecia ter saído de uma das histórias da Disney. Era Mogli , o menino lobo, apenas alguns anos mais velho. Checou na ficha, quase se decepcionando com a não-confirmação de suas expectativas. O nome era Fenrir Alioth. Freya que estava do seu lado, informando-as sobre todas as pessoas que tinha conseguido, ou melhor dizendo, fofocando. Sobre ele, comentou era o único descendente vivo da família Alioth, que tinha sido muito famosa, rica e prestigiada em outras épocas da Noruega. Enquanto Hilda o avaliava, reparava que havia vários lobos ao redor dele. E definitivamente, ela não iria bancar bichos de estimação, por mais exóticos que esses fossem.

Mandou chamar o próximo. Hagen Merak, o marido de sua irmã, se apresentou. Hilda não deixou que ele abrisse a boca. Sabia que onde Hagen fosse, Freya iria atrás. E Freya atrás dela a enlouqueceria.

Novamente sua boca se mexeu, pronunciando as três sílabas de próximo. Logo era Mime de Benetona que se apresentava. Hilda o conhecia, visto que já se apresentava desde muito cedo nas festas do castelo Valhalla. Seu pai, Folker, foi um dos guerreiros nórdicos mais corajosos que já tinham pisado sobre a neve da Noruega. As más línguas diziam que Mime o havia matado. Hilda mandou chamar o próximo. Ela não se importava com as más línguas mais só de olhar pra Mime já se podia perceber sua maior fraqueza. Frágil demais. Especialmente para um segurança.

Os irmãos gêmeos Bado e Shido Alcor não lhe agradaram, simplesmente por que dois nunca foram melhores do que um em sua opinião.

Alberich de Megrez quase tinha conseguido quando duas esferas azuis brilharam para Hilda. Siegfried Dubhe era um antigo conhecido de Hilda. Tinha a sua idade e quando ela ainda era uma criança risonha, eles costumavam brincar. Reconheceu – o imediatamente, embora sua metamorfose da infância para a vida adulta tivesse sido incrível. Ele, de um menino franzino e sem sal, havia se transformado num exemplar de homem forte com beleza cinematográfica. Seu porte era gracioso e submisso. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Hilda se encantou. E o levou pra Nova York com ela.

Foi assim que Siegfried embarcou com sua princesa, como ele mesmo dizia em seus sonhos, para a cidade grande.

No começo foi bem difícil para Siegfried perder velhos hábitos, viver uma nova vida. Mais ele não reclamou. Agradecia a Odin por ter a oportunidade de estar com Hilda, de cuidar dela. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão realizado em toda sua vida.

Isso tudo Siegfried pensava enquanto a limusine de Hilda deslizava pelas ruas de Nova York. Dessa vez não houve festa. Ele agradeceu a todos os deuses por isso. Era extremamente desagradável ver Hilda bebendo taças de Martini sem parar para depois se trancar num banheiro por horas e voltar com os olhos e o nariz vermelho.

Hilda praticava uma autodestruição constante. Siegfried observava de longe mais não podia salvá-la dela mesma. Tampouco todas as drogas do mundo poderiam salvá-la dela mesma.(4)

Apenas a Hilda era dado o poder de exorcizar os fantasmas e demônios de seu passado.

Chegaram então na Mansão Valhalla. Era um prédio antigo e sinistro no centro de Nova York. Tão sombrio quanto todos que moravam ali. Não havia risos, brincadeiras. Tudo era tão silencioso que chegava a assombrar.

Era exatamente como o castelo que tinham deixado na Noruega. Hilda estava morando numa outra versão da própria casa que tanto odiava.

Talvez por isso sua infelicidade fosse tão grande e opressora.

Hilda chegou em sua mansão e se encaminhou direto para o banheiro. Abriu a bolsa – artigo de luxo e feito exclusivamente para ela, mais o que importava isso agora? – e tirou de lá sua**sanidade**.

Era como ela denominava aquele pacote cheio de pó branco. Branco e imaculado. Tudo fachada. Talvez sua pureza refletida na cor branca fosse um disfarce para sua alma escura, suas intenções sinistras e a destruição que causava.

Riu alta e descontroladamente. Ela era exatamente como aquela droga ilícita. Pura e imaculada por fora, sinistra e escura por dentro.

Espalhou o conteúdo sobre a bancada de mármore da pia do banheiro.

Olhou todo aquela droga por alguns momentos. Quase teve vontade de desenhar com ela. Poderia escrever "Louca", "Imbecil" ou "Patética" com aquele pó. Eram palavras que a definam bem.

Era como se tudo que a mantivesse viva estivesse espalhada sobre aquele mármore.

Não precisava de sangue ou mesmo do oxigênio. Isso era a coisa mais rídicula que já havido ocorrido em toda sua vida. Sentiu vontade de rir e logo, de chorar.

Estava tendo aqueles pensamentos tão comuns entre viciados.

Era a hora do _**hot-shot**_(5). Hora da **Overdose**(6). A dose que seria maior que ela. Estranho, ela não se sentia desesperada com isso. Na verdade, sentia-se embalsamada e tranqüila.

Chega do pó, do álcool, das pílulas de felicidade. Chega de esconder as marcas de picada no braço e disfarçar as olheiras com corretivo. Chega de passar vontade de coçar seu nariz toda hora.

Na verdade era como um xarope para tosse. Você está tossindo? Tome um xarope. Você está triste? Tome morfina.

Nessa hora não pensava em desentoxicação. Afinal, pra quê?

Ela sabia que não conseguiria mesmo. Aliás ela não queria, não tinha uma perspectiva de vida, uma razão, nada.

Enquanto procurava outro pacote na sua bolsa, dessa vez de heroína, buscava os outros acessórios. Colher, seringa. Não ia esquentar ou usar limão, não podia sair dali. Mais essa heroína era de boa qualidade e ia dissolver mesmo sem isso. Ela havia adquirido no desfile.

Pensou em sua irmã. Sabia que Freya ia ficar chateada e muito triste mais ia superar. E teria que administrar todo o dinheiro dos Polaris. Esperava que ela não gastasse tudo com animais de estimação e flores. Bom, agora não importava mais. Era sim um ser totalmente egoísta, que só pensava em si mesmo, em sua libertação, sua redenção, sua salvação.

Quem iria chorar por ela? Quem sabe alguns fãs. Bom, em pouco tempo arrumariam outras pra admirar.

Subitamente se lembrou de alguém. Lembrou de olhos azuis e cabelo castanho claro. De uma voz submissa e de pose altiva. Siegfried.

Sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Sabia que a protegeria de qualquer coisa mais não estava ao alcance de ninguém proteger Hilda de Hilda.

Ela sentiria falta dele. Eles nunca conversaram muito mais ele era como um porto seguro para ela. Ele estava ao seu lado em todos os momentos, olhava pra ela em submissão. E com certeza, pensava que não era correspondido.

Mais Hilda o observava tanto quanto ele a observava. Olhares rápidos mais significativos.

Não sabia precisar o que sentia por ele e nem como tinha começado. Mais sentia.

Sentia seu coração reagir durante tantos anos em que estivera quase congelado. Incrível e assustador.

Mais já não havia perspectiva para isso.

Desciam lágrimas sobre seus olhos mais de seus lábios não saía nenhum som.

Ficou olhando pra o próprio braço, sua cor branca. A seringa já estava preparada, mais ela não tinha forças nem para aquilo.

- Adeus – disse para si mesma, sabia que ninguém escutaria.

Aproximou a seringa de sua veia, por assim dizer preferida, no braço direito.

Cada segundo mais próxima.

- Não Hilda!

O tom não era um pedido. Não era uma exclamação de surpresa. Não era mesmo algo desesperado. Era uma ordem.

Encarou o dono daquela voz, tentando focalizá-lo entre seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

- Siegfried?

Era ele. Os olhos azuis e austeros estavam totalmente focados nela.

Então Hilda chorou. Sentou no chão do banheiro, com a cabeça abaixada e as mãos cruzadas por cima dos joelhos. Chorou, como a muito não fazia. Como uma garotinha que viu morrer o primeiro bicho de estimação.

Siegfried ajoelhou-se a altura dela, levantou o rosto dela que, mesmo banhado de lágrimas, continuava perfeito. Analisou-o como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse.

Hilda ainda chorava, mais sem fazer nenhum barulho.

A respiração dos dois se fundia, se misturava. Os olhos estavam tão dentro um do outro, azul se encontrando com azul.

Acabaram se beijando. Apenas um leve roçar de lábios, terno e carinhoso.

Mais aquilo foi melhor que qualquer beijo tórrido que Hilda já tinha experimentado na vida. A deixou tremendo como se fosse o seu primeiro.

Então ela o abraçou, como se ele fosse uma boía jogada pra ela em alto mar, sua única salvação.

E ele correspondeu.

Sabia que não seria fácil e nem agradável se livrar de tudo, de todas suas drogas, seu modo de vida.

Mais com ele do seu lado não existia nenhuma distância entre o impossível e o real.

Siegfried salvou Hilda. Salvou Hilda de sua metade escura, procurando reestabelecer a Hilda doce que ainda vivia dentro dela.

Ela nunca poderia fazer o mesmo por ele, mais tentaria ao máximo honrar o que ele havia feito com ela.

E essa salvação durou até o resto de seus dias.

**FIM**

* * *

**Glossário**

**1 – Polaris: **Pra quem não sabe Polaris é a estrela principal da constelação Ursa Maior. Siegfried a compara com uma estrela e talz né.

**2 – Über-Model: **Nova categoria pra definir modelos que são mais do TOP. Aquelas que são quase universais. A Gisele Bundchen é um exemplo de Ûber-Model.

**3- Mansão Valhalla: **Referência ao anime. E coisa que eu mais gosto em AU e ... reparem que por mais que ela odiasse o castelo, acabou dando o mesmo nome a casa.

**4- Trecho** retirado da música "Coma White" do Marylin Manson. Aliás essa música embalou o final da fic e é bem parecida com a Hilda daqui.

**5- Hot-Shot: **No Livro "Eu, Christiane F." é assim que Christiane se refere à dose mortal dos viciados. Não sei se é válida sem ser com heroína, que é a droga que ela usa no livro mais usei da licença poética aqui.

**6-Overdose:**Praticamente o mesmo que acima.

* * *

**Observações xD**

Booom :B Até que eu gostei dessa história. Apesar do final "filme-de-sessão-da-tarde" ...

Juro que um dia vou gostar de algum final meu UAHAUHA.

Demorei muito pra terminar essa fic, começei ela em 02 de Setembro e só fui terminar dia 12 de Dezembro hahauha.

Essa fic nasceu de uma fanart linda, que eu encontrei e no mesmo dia escrevi as primeiras quatro páginas inspirada apenas por ela.

Depois foi um parto terminar, afinal, mexer com o assunto drogas não é pouca responsabilidade xD.

Mais espero que vocês gostem.

Foi minha primeira de casal hetero e a primeira AU. Apreciei imensamente mexer com esse gêneros. E tenho planos futuros pra eles hehehe -

Mais, claro, ainda tem muito yaoi pela frente, ainda mais que eu terminei essa XD. Tem várias fics não concluídas ou apenas começadas ou apenas com um título. Mais elas tão aqui, esperando a manisfestação da mente da aquariana maluca que aqui vos escreve XD

AAAAH OUTRA COISA e** Importante **;x

Eu quero me desculpar com vocês pois só agora percebi um erro craso nas minhas duas primeiras fics. As vírgulas estão completamente erradas na hora da digitação. Eu, sinceramente, nunca havia reparado nisso. Até começar a ver que tinha algo errado. Na época, eu estava apenas querendo escrever e tremendo de medo da aceitação (sou um espírito vacilante XD). Então aconteceu isso. Se quiserem, podem ignorar e nem ler. Mais eu peço perdão porque foi algo totalmente rídiculo, mais eu reconheço quando erro. Eu não tinha beta além de mim mesma (e nem tenho agora, sem alguém quiser ser o\).

Beijão :

E essa fic é dedicada as meninas da **SS4G,**companheiras de todos os dias.

**Polaris :D **


End file.
